morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Morphian Fae
Fae - (Also known as Fay or in some cases Fairies) are winged humanoids generally associated with elemental magic. While some Fae can be well versed in magic of many kinds, others can be as simple as a humanoid with wings and other insect-esque features. Anatomy Visibly the vast majority of Fae will have wings and are usually considerably smaller than the average human although this can vary dependent on the sub species and such. They typically have pointed ears and are perceived to be physically pretty and pleasing. Personality Traits Fae in general are known to be playful pranksters, but depending on the sub species depends on how playful or dangerous their pranks seem to be. Fae are known to trade and deal with other races for a bargain, but be careful. All magic comes with a price. Magic Ability and Powers * All Fae are Maori in some form or another, Fae being the products of pure magic in some cases. * Most deal in nature magic, healing and other such areas, depending on which magic is their power source. Location The location of the fae depends on the magic their specialise in. Nature Fae are more likely to be found in deep woods, hidden from the world and pouncing on the unsuspecting traveller. Winter Fae spend most of their time in the colder regions of Morpheus, in caves and other such winter areas. Dark Fae are found in dead, dark places, feeding on the remains of their own kind. Nymphs are found in streams, inside trees and boulders. They are the very essence of nature itself, and make the landscape their home. Life Cycle Birth & Childhood Depending on the Fae depends on how they are born. Classic fae are born like any other humanoid, but the form they are born in, small or large, is generally the form that they stay in until they learn to control their magic. However many different subspecies come into being their own way. For example Winter Fae are born from the snowflakes of the first fall of winter. Youth and Teen-Years As a Fae grows they learn to understand their magic, and depending on their sub species their place in the society that they are in. Normal Fae do not tend to live as long as some of their other sister kin. and are more along the line of a human with wings. Adulthood Again this depends on their sub species, normal fae live whatever lives they have chosen for themselves in adulthood, and they will take on the traditions and practices of the area they are from. As they start to specialise their magic they may decide to join a certain society of their kind. Senior Years Normal fae tend to die a couple of years earlier than most humans, however this depends much on their quality of life. Death & Burial When normal fae died their wings are known to disintegrate, turning to pure magic. The body is then able to be buried or burned depending on the traditions of the regions. Relations Generally all Fae are known to get along and understand each other to some degree, apart from the cannibalistic and often antagonistic dark fae, whom are shunned by their kind. In normal society Fae are generally praised for their beauty and magical prowess. Sex & Mating Normal Fae breed like humans, however depending on the species that they choose to mate with the Fae is not the dominate gene. They will usually only pass through the child if both parents are Fae, otherwise will take on the genes of the other parent. Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths One main strength of all fae is their natural affinity to magic. They are often able to control it in its purest form, though such a thing is subjective, and learn it with relative ease. A weakness of them is that all of them, no matter what sub species are weak against Iron. It's apparent impurity is like poison to them, and is known to burn the flesh and poison the blood if ingested. 'Notable Classes' All Fae are Maori. Class depends on the type of fae, however here are some common classes found throughout. * Healer - Because of the purity of their magic, they are known to be proficient healers. * Nature magic - All Fae are known to be able to influence magic in some way, either positively or negatively. * Elementalists. - They are also naturally talented in controlling the four main elements, but will usually choose to specialise in whatever their sub species advances in. Sub-Species Hybrids Dark Fae.jpg|Dark Fae|link=Dark Fae Nature Fae.jpg|Nature Fae|link=Nature Fae Winter Fae.jpg|Winter Fae|link=Winter Fae Nymph by blackmoons32-d4ubyqb.jpg|Nymph|link=Nymph Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement There are many myths about how fae came to be, but it is usually agreed that they evolved from Eoduun in some shape of form. Other myths surround them being created by pure magic, and then changing due to the climates and types of magic their ancestors choose to specialise in. In the current timeline fae are scattered throughout Morpheus in their varies form, and are always ready to prank the unsuspecting traveller. There is also however a darker side; the faes wings are known to have remarkable healing properties, and are often ripped off and sold in darker acts of the black market. A wing is like a limb, and while it does go back the process is extremely painful. Meta-Information Fae are a very playable race, however remember not to overpower their abilities when creating a character that is a fae. Category:Species Category:Forestkin